paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryder Gone Missing 22
Time went by and Skye is back to somewhat normal, she has broken up with Brandon and once she did Brandon lost his mind that he put himself in the crazy house in New York City where he was located to be in the police station. The pups were getting ready for Christmas, the boys wanted to give the girls a gift that they would love. Ryder saw they pacing around in the room. "Hey pups what's going on?" he asked. "Ryder dude there is no time to talk, we're thinking on what to give the girls." yelled Zuma. The girls heard him and ran to the in the room, but hid under a table. Chase shut his mouth, and started sniffing around. "Come on we need to go somewhere else and talk." "Why?" asked Rocky. Chase walked around the other side of the table and grabbed Skye's tail then pulled her out. Then lift the table cover, and they all saw the girls there smiling at them. Duke walked over to Crystal and tapped her nose. "Crystal what are you doing? " he said with a smile and kissed her cheek. She started to giggle, so she stood up and walked around Duke. "Nothing just umm wanted to how what was going on right girls." said Crystal looking at the girls while Marshall, Rocky, Zuma, and Rubble running around them, they started giggling worrying. Skye's tail was still in Chase's mouth, then he put her down. "Sneaky." he said with a smile. The boys walked out the room with Ryder with them, and the next room they went into they checked it first so that there is nothing in there like cameras, then locked the door. "Hahaha okay okay, what's going wrong pups? asked Ryder. "We are all thinking about getting the girls something for Christmas, but don't know what. Can you help us Ryder?" said Rocky. "Well pups, we can help each other since I'm looking for a gift for Katie. So let's head out to town and see what we can find." "We hang with them alot so if we remember what they told us before and what they like other then us we can get them something good." said Duke. So they left the Lookout to got to town and see what they can find. The girls saw them leave. "Hey since they left maybe we can wrap their gifts that we got for them." said Crystal. They all cheered, and got the gifts that they hide. Crystal got Duke a new medicine bag, Skye got Chase a new police tag, Trixie got Rocky a punching bag, Azul got Zuma a go-kart for pups, Brittany got Rubble a sleeping mask that you can put in the freezer also, and Everest got Marshall a new teddy bear. They wrapped the gifts up and hid them back here they were. "Crystal where is your brother?" asked Kari as she walked in from the other room. "I have no idea, I hope he will be here for Christmas." "Kari what's with the cords around you?" asked Trixie. "Nothing, now if you need me I'm going to be in the other room." Kari walked away. "The boys are coming back." said Everest. "Thank goodness we hid the gifts." said Crystal. The pups and Ryder walked in, rubbing their heads, and tried. The pups went to Ryder's room and fell asleep. So the girls walked in and saw them sleep, and they started giggling. Skye walked over to Chase, kissed his forehead and the other girls followed her lead. Trixie looked at Rocky first, she put her paw on his cheek. Rocky's head moved closer to her paw, and licked her paw. Trixie moved her paw and ran out of the room, the girls saw that but Trixie knocked a vase over and it broke on the floor. That woke up the boys, and Marshall headbutted Everest. "What happened?" they asked. "Trixie ran out the room, and she knocked down the vase." Crystal said as she got up from next to Duke. Rocky got up and walked out to find her. The others fell back asleep. Rocky found Trixie outside by his doghouse. "Hey what's wrong?" he asked. Trixie looked at him and smiled. "Sorry if I woke you up. But I'm good." "Its okay, I thought I was dreaming that I felt your paw by my face." Trixie looked at him. "Let me guess it wasn't a dream. So which means that I licked your paw." Trixie just nodded. "Well I'm sorry if I scared you." Trixie put her paw on his leg. Rocky looked at her, and rubbed his head against hers. "So do you want to take a nap with me?" "Sure, we can, but can we sleep in your doghouse." Trixie asked blushing a little. Rocky nodded yes and they walked into his doghouse and both fell asleep. Ryder was walking around the Lookout and saw Rocky and Trixie sleep so he left them be. Then he drove his ATV into town, and saw that the town was getting ready for Christmas. Then a black van was driving behind him, so Ryder pulled over so the van can drive past him. But the van was driving next to the ATV and someone shot Ryder. Once Ryder got shot, the ATV was out of control, but another van came out of nowhere and the back of the van and took Ryder and his ATV. Then both vans drove out of Adventure Bay. ' ' Chapter 23 When the pups woke up from their naps, they didn't see Rocky, Trixie, or Ryder. So they went outside, started to look around. "Hey guys I found them." yelled Duke. They ran and saw Duke in front of Rocky's doghouse, and saw Rocky and Trixie still sleep. Trixie's head was under Rocky's chin, while Rocky's tail was hitting her body. "AAwww they look so cute when their sleep." said Skye. Chase looked at her, and shook his head. "Rocky Dude wake up." said Zuma. Rocky eyes started to open, and so were Trixie's. They both saw the pups looking at them, then they looked at each other. They bumped heads, and Rocky fell backwards and Trixie fell on top of him. The pups started laughing. "How can we help you?" asked Trixie as she got off of Rocky and walked out of his doghouse but got stuck. Rocky pushed her out. "Well we were trying to see where you two were at. But we can tell that you guys were busy." said Marshall. Rocky and Trixie both blushed, but Rocky had to hold her back before she attacked Marshall. "AAAWWW Trixie your face is red." said Azul. "Okay okay we have no time to tease Rocky and Trixie. We have to find Ryder, he is not answering his pup pad." said Skye. "I got Ryder's scent. O no." Chase yelled. He started running and the pups followed him. They all ran into town. "We are getting close." Then Chase stepped into a puddle. "O no this can't be." "Chase what did you find?" Duke asked. Chase walked away, and they all saw a puddle of blood on the ground. "Dude it can't be." said Zuma. "Thats....Thats." Rubble trying to say. "Is that Ryder's blood, Chase." Marshall asked. Chase nodded yes. "Not again, we have to find him again, but who would take him." said Crystal. Then their collars beep. "Pups Pups its me Kari come to the Lookout now." So they ran to the Lookout. Once they got there they got their gear and got around Kari. "Kari whats going now?" asked Brittany. "Ryder and Katie has been kidnapped, I got a signal from Katie's pup pad, so we can follow it." "How about Ryder's pup pad signal?" asked Rubble. "I got that also, and I already put your trucks in the Paw Patroller. Also I combined both the Paw Patroller and the Paw Craft as one. And Robo-Dog is program to drive. So are you guys ready to go?" "Yes" said the pups. They all went down the slide, and went into the ceiling of the Paw Patroller. Robo Dog started driving heading to Katie's location, but they first stopped at Mr. Porter to get food for the road trip. They got a good amount of food that can last them for years, and oil for Robo Dog. "Okay since my brother is not here, we need to start training so that we are ready for whatever we are up against, but we will start tomorrow." said Crystal. The pups nodded, and walked to see what Kari and Robo Dog were doing. "Kari what are you doing?" asked Rocky. "I'm pinpointing Katie location so we know where we are going to be at. Its always good to know what we are going to be up against." Kari said as she was messing with the computer. "Got it, Katie has been taken to the....What the airport. Thats is where her signal ends. So we are going to have to ask the workers if they seen her or Ryder." The pups nodded. "Kari you stay here, may I speak to the rest of the girls please." said Crystal. They walked to where the pup house are. "What did you want to talk to us about?" asked Skye. "I know that we have been getting closer and closer to the boys, but we can't do that during this mission. We can only worry about their safety, but no lovey dovey. It's for their safety and ours." The girls nodded, then walked back out to see the boys training. The girls saw them in their ninja uniform jumping at each other going back and forth, sweating like crazy. Zuma threw Marshall, but he landed on his feet and ran back. "Nice move Marshall." said Everest. The boys stopped, and Marshall crashed into them, making the girls giggle. "Sorry guys," said Marshall. They got up, Rocky nodded his head. The guys nodded back. "I see you guys are training pretty good, but me and the girls want to teach you guys our escape move." said Trixie. "No need" said Marshall. "Yea, before Platinum left he taught us one that he created himself. So we have one?" said Rocky. The girls gave them a look. "Hey guys, how about we show them?" said Rubble. They nodded, then gave the girls a strange look. They closed their eyes, and then there were more than ten of each of them. The girls mouths dropped and they started to attack them. Each one they hit disappeared, once they were done they were tired and didn't see them there anymore. So they walked to the control room where Robo Dog and Kari were at. Once they got in they saw Rocky, Rubble, Zuma, Chase, Marshall and Duke sitting there talking. "How did you guys get here?" asked Everest. They just smiled. "A ninja never tell." said Marshall as he walked to Everest and licked her on the cheek. They remain quiet until they heard a crash. "Kari what's going on?" asked Crystal. "WE are getting attacked from the side of the truck. Robo Dog drive faster now." Robo Dog barked and drove faster. "Hang on guys this is going to get a little ugly." They all got on the seats and put their seat belts on. "And if this doesn't well then what?" asked Duke. "We are going to have to jump out, and fight them." "But how are we going to find Ryder and Katie?" asked Everest. "Nice, Woof GPS." Kari's new puppy backpack was a tech back that Ryder made her and it was waterproof. A GPS came out from the side. "I'm uploading the map to the GPS right now. So if we get disconnected from the Paw Patroller, I will still have this with me. And it's a laptop also." The truck got hit again. "Kari they are catching up with us." yelled Azul. They looked from the window. "Dude there are six big vans surround us, and there are humans driving them." said Zuma. "I got an idea, but this is a little wild." said Kari. "What's that?" asked Rocky. "We are going to have to jump out the Paw Patroller and try to lose them on foot. WE can't use the trucks because they will be able to track us by the tire marks." said Kari. They all looked at each other, then back at Kari. "Okay, I'm in." said Trixie, Crystal and Chase. The other pups were thinking about it until the vans started shooting at the Paw Patroller. Then the all jumped out and fell into the water. "I don't like water." yelled Rocky as he jumped out. Trixie grabbed his paw. Robo Dog was shut down and everything in the Paw Patroller was clear of all the info that Kari had so that no one can hack the system. "Sir the Paw Patrol did the most craziest thing." "Each was?" "They jumped out of the Paw Patroller and fell into the dangerous, rocky river. They might be dead." "Check the river first to make sure, if it's clear then bring the Paw Patroller back here." "You got it sir." The six vans went to the river and checked it there was nothing there only the Paw Patrol and the Ninja pups collars. "Sir we only found their collars in the water. It most came off as the water pressure pushed them and had them bump into the rocks." "Good, bring the Paw Patroller here. And good job to all of you. Come back to headquarters." "Yes sir." "Good the Paw Patrol is dead now nothing can stop the boss." Back to 20 and 21 here Next to 24, 25 and 26 here